


Algernon

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: 'The little boy had messy hair, and dark bruises under his eyes.' Misa is in the past, but it isn't her own.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Kudos: 35





	Algernon

_L._

On her last Valentines, Misa visited L.

His grave was made of a stark, cold marble. There wasn't anything carved into the stone, and nothing sat at his graveside save for a small plastic doll, painted in the dead man's likeness.

Placing her gathered wildflowers, and a milk chocolate truffle wrapped in gold leaf, the woman dressed in lolita pressed her long, black acrylics to the marble.

" _I could actually fall for you."_

Misa dragged her nails down the grave, not hearing the terrible noise; not feeling her nails break, and bleed.

* * *

She took the train.

Climbed the stairs.

Jumped the railing.

Thought of mommy, and daddy, and Light.

And...

Misa stepped forward.

* * *

The air was flower-perfumed and cool, though the gentle wind was warm.

Her head hurt; her slender fingers touched the back of her head, and found something wet, and hot.

Misa opened her eyes. Her hair had come loose from its ribbons, and her dress was torn down the front, revealing black lingerie.

For a moment, in the wildflowers, Misa wondered if this was hell.

Then,

"Did someone hurt you?" The voice was a child's… "...are you an orphan?"

Misa only looked, far too tired to sit up.

Standing before her, perhaps for longer than she had been conscious, was a little boy with messy black hair, bruises under his eyes, and a small, white mouse in his hands.

The child was wearing a white shirt that was far too big ( _he will grow into it_ ) like a dress. Despite the mild weather, a ratty blanket was laid over his shoulders.

"Yes," Misa whispered in reply. "Yes." There was something about the little boy's big, owlish eyes that made her head, _her heart,_ hurt.

The boy brought the mouse up to his thin lips in an empty kiss. "What's your name?"

"Misa. Yagami, Misa." She fingered the promise ring on her ring finger. It was hideously ugly and obviously cheap, but it was all she had left of Light, now.

"I'm Ryuzaki," said the child suddenly. Ignoring the way Misa's face slackened, he continued, "you don't look very smart, but Watari said we need a new maid..."

Misa came back to the present when _Ryuzaki_ moved to warily drap his blanket over her prone body.

But Misa flung her arms around the child, pulling him down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He became a statue.

"Thank you," she breathed, knowing he couldn't hear. She wasn't talking to him anyway.

The little boy looked at her, bemused. When she released him, he put a finger to his cheek, where her lip gloss had stained his china-glass skin.

"I might fall for you," he said, seriously.

Misa sobbed once and held the boy again, putting a hand on the back of his head as she smiled at him with a scrunched up nose.

" _L."_


End file.
